


marliza/jasippa oneshots

by w0nderland_z0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nderland_z0/pseuds/w0nderland_z0
Relationships: Jasmine Cephas Jones/Phillipa Soo, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 16





	1. marliza [you're cute]

"maria!" eliza yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"yes?" maria yelled back from their shared room.

"did you take my underwear?" eliza asked.

"now, what the fuck would i do with that shit?" maria asked as she came out of the room.

"you masturbate." eliza stated.

"not with your underwear." maria laughed as she appeared on top of the staircase.

"well, do you know where my blue ones are?" eliza asked as she walked away into the laundry room.

maria walked downstairs and walked into the laundry room. she stood at the doorframe and leaned on it. watching eliza frantically look into the pile of clean clothes. after the two years they've been dating, maria just found eliza cuter. maria just smiled at her. eliza looked back at her and frowned.

"what are you smiling about?" eliza asked as she walked up to maria.

"you're cute." maria smiled.

eliza stopped in front of maria and blushed deeply. she turned back around and walked back to the pile of clothes she was searching. maria was left confused. she sighed and walked behind eliza. she wrapped her arms around her waist and sniffed eliza's neck.

"you smell good, too, baby." maria whispered against her neck.

"m-maria...just h-help me find t-the underwear." eliza stuttered.

"ugh," maria groaned, "you have so many blue ones, though."

"well the pair i'm looking for is my favourite." eliza explained.

"my favourite is when you don't have any on." maria whispered in eliza's ear.

eliza froze. maria began to kiss up eliza's neck. maria hands wandered up eliza's blue oversized shirt and grabbed her boobs. eliza squeaked at the contact and maria chuckled.

"are you ok?" maria spoke against eliza's neck.

"y-yeah." eliza moaned.

one of maria's hand wandered down to eliza's underwear. her hand went into the underwear and touched eliza's heat. eliza gasped at the feeling of maria lightly stroking her heat.

"you're so wet, babe." maria whispered in eliza's ear.

"mhmm." eliza moaned.

eliza grasped the sides of the basket of clean clothes. unable to keep herself up as maria continued to stroke her pussy repeatedly. eliza moaned loudly as maria's fingers entered her. at this point, eliza was shaking all over. a complete moaning mess. maria was turned on completely.

"you like this, baby?" maria asked eliza.

eliza couldn't even talk. maria was fingering her at such a fast pace than usual. eliza's eyes rolled back as maria grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer to her. her pace never faltering. eliza just moaned as tears started to form in her eyes. maria's hand on her neck tightened a little as eliza moaned loudly. causing a rush of euphoria in eliza.

"you must really enjoy this." maria stated as she quickened her pace more.

at this point, eliza was close. very close. maria knew since eliza's heat tightened around her fingers. maria whispered naughty things into eliza's ear. causing her to want more. eliza's moans got louder and the neighbours could possibly hear them. eliza didn't care and neither did maria. eliza screamed as she came all over maria's fingers and onto the floor. maria pulled her fingers out and placed them in front of eliza.

"suck." maria commanded.

eliza hurriedly sucked maria's fingers off. she licked between her fingers. making sure to get every last drop. maria pulled her fingers out and turned eliza's head towards her. they kissed passionately and broke away after a few minutes. they put their heads together and laughed.

"that was an amazing show you pulled." maria laughed.

"thanks." eliza sighed.

"you're cute." maria stated.

"so are you." eliza smiled.


	2. marliza [you're so perfect ms. reynolds]

eliza kissed maria lovingly and slow. maria was on top of eliza's lap as eliza's hands roamed maria's thighs. maria was self conscious about doing this. afraid that eliza will say something about her body. after her breakup with james, maria was scared. james always made rude or abusive comments about her body. maria would always keep quiet and agree with him. scared that'll she'll get hurt by him like before. ever since they broke up, maria and eliza had been going out. eliza always called maria pretty and other meaningful things. maria never agreed with what eliza called her. afraid it wasn't true. maria's thoughts were interrupted when eliza kissed her neck. maria flinched lightly which eliza noticed. eliza pulled back and looked at maria.

"do you want to stop?" eliza asked quietly.

"n-no i'll be fine." maria stuttered.

"what's bothering you, sweets?" eliza asked as she caressed maria's thigh.

"nothing." maria sighed.

"nothing my ass." eliza groaned.

"really it's nothing." maria stated.

"is it james?" eliza asked.

maria looked at eliza. knowing that eliza can read her like a book, she decided to tell her.

"i'm insecure about doing this." maria stated in a low voice.

"why?" eliza asked.

"i feel like you would be disgusted by my body," maria started, "because james was. he was the only person i ever went far with. he made me feel so bad about my body. whenever we had sex, he would always comment something negative on my insecurities. he told me my thighs were too big, i'm fat, i'm ugly without makeup. so many other things he would say to bring me down. that's why i'm scared to go far with you."

eliza cupped maria's face and kissed her lovingly. maria kissed back with the same amount of love. eliza licked maria's bottom lip. asking for entrance. maria granted that by opening her mouth a little. eliza immediately shoved her tongue into maria's mouth. it wasn't worth a battle because maria easily let eliza take over. they broke away after a few minutes. both out of breath.

"i'm gonna change how you feel tonight." eliza whispered in maria's ear.

maria blushed instantly as eliza pushed maria on her back. eliza grabbed a pillow from behind her and placed it underneath maria's head. maria moaned as eliza's began to kiss on her neck. gasping and grabbing the bedsheets as eliza sucked on her neck. maria let out a loud moan as she felt eliza bite on a certain part of her neck. eliza smirked to herself and continued to leave a mark on maria. she then placed her lips next to maria's ear.

"but I'm order to do that," eliza whispered, "i'm going to need you to take this shirt off."

"but--"

"no buts, baby."

maria nodded and took off her shirt with eliza's help. after she took her shirt off, her red bra and underwear were visible. maria went to cover her breast but was stopped by eliza's grasp on both her wrist. eliza placed maria's wrist above her head with one hand and used the other to undo her bra. maria squirmed. trying to break from eliza's grasp but it was hopeless. she gasped as eliza began to play with her right breast nipple.

"you're so pretty, babe." eliza spoke.

"n-no i- ah- i'm n-not." maria moaned.

"you like your breast to be played with?" eliza smirked.

maria moaned as eliza squeezed her nipple. eliza let go of maria's wrist and used that hand to travel near maria's heat. she placed her hand inside of maria's underwear and started to stroke her heat. maria moaned loudly and grabbed the bedsheets tightly. eliza kissed maria's chest.

"you're so wet, baby." eliza laughed lightly.

"s-shit ah!" maria moaned.

eliza played with her clit as maria continued to moan. maria would admit. she felt amazing. eliza was so gentle with her body. as if she was fragile. maria began to tear up. eliza noticing and kissed her tears away. eliza moved her hand from under maria's underwear. she laughed as maria whined. she made her way down to maria's heat but not without giving maria open kisses along the way. once she made it down there, she tugged at maria's underwear. a sign of permission. maria nodded slightly. eliza smiled to herself before pulling maria's underwear off. as soon as they were off, she was met with maria's heat. she immediately went in. using her tongue to please maria. maria grabbed at the sheets tighter than before. unable to keep her moans in. she truly enjoyed the feeling of eliza's tongue working on her body. eliza enjoyed the taste of maria's juices as she licked and sucked every crevice. eliza then sucked onto maria's clit which sent maria overboard with pleasure. pleasure that she hasn't felt in so long. as eliza continued to suck, maria felt herself getting close. as did eliza. so eliza stuck her fingers inside of maria to make the process enjoyable. maria moaned as eliza's fingers began to scissor her inside. the pleasure was too much but just as perfect to maria. her walls began to tighten around eliza's fingers. after a few sucks of maria's clit, she came. eliza helped maria ride out her high and sat up. maria panted lightly. eliza laid down next to her. 

"so," eliza began, "how was it?"

"amazing." maria breathed.

"mmhm," eliza hummed, "you're so perfect, ms. reynolds."

"whatever." maria laughed breathlessly.


	3. marliza [stressed]

eliza sighed deeply as she shakily held the pen. her work was starting to overflow. a few minutes ago, as she was getting ready to finish her last paper, her boss came in and placed two different stacks of paper on her desk. not saying a word, he walked out. eliza was always treated like this. because she was so nice and kind, people took advantage of that. all the time at work. she dropped her pen and held her face in her hands. she started to cry. all she wanted to do was to go home to her wife. she just wanted to cuddle and watch bootleg movies together. she sighed and lifted her head up. she grabbed her phone and dialed maria's number. after three rings, she picked up.

"hello?" maria answered over the phone.

"hey love." eliza sighed.

"hey liza," maria chirped, "what's up?"

"um...i'm going to be late coming home tonight." eliza spoke.

"again?" maria asked.

"sadly, yes." eliza huffed.

"okay, i'll be waiting." maria sighed.

"alright." eliza looked down.

"love you." maria told eliza.

"love you, too." eliza smiled.

eliza hung up the phone and picked up her pen. tears at the corners of her eyes as she began to work on the first sheet

~

maria sighed when eliza hung up. maria knew the people where eliza worked always took advantage of her kindness. eliza just doesn't know how to say no. maria continued looking at the tv which only showed the movie, blindspotting. after staring at the tv for some amount of time, maria got an idea. she got up immediately and raided the cabinets for certain things she needed. maria knew eliza would probably be tired when she gets home but it's been a while since they done this. maria smiled to herself knowing that eliza would most likely give into it.

~

eliza took a deep breath and huffed. she was finally done with the mount of papers she was given. she packed up all her pens and pencils, she placed them in her laptop bag and grabbed her purse. she lifted the stacks of papers and brought them to her boss. when she placed them, she turned to leave. she walked out the building and headed to her car. once inside her car, she shakily put the keys in the ignition. then, she broke down crying with her head on the steering wheel. 

"i can't keep doing this." eliza whispered to herself.

she sniffed one last time and began to drive off. she drove inside the garage and parked her car. locking it when she got out. she got her house keys and unlocked the door that led into the garage. once she was inside, she placed her keys in the bowl and hung her purse. 

"maria?" eliza called out while she took her shoes off.

it was dark in the house which is unusual. there was a light that was illuminating in the living room. like a candle was lit. she walked down the hall further and was greeted with the scenery the living room was in. the coffee table had three scented candles on it along with rose petals. the rose petals had a path though that went along with it. eliza followed the path that led to the shared bedroom. when eliza walked into the bedroom, she was greeted with maria in her red lingerie. there were several candles that lit the room up along with rose petals around the floor. eliza stood frozen at the door. blushing madly as maria began to get up and walk towards her. maria walked around eliza and closed the door. she then walked up behind eliza and sighed heavily on her neck. she laughed as eliza shivered.

"hey liz." maria spoke on her neck.

"m-mars, w-what is all t-this?" eliza stuttered.

maria giggled and took eliza's laptop bag. she placed it on the desk table and walked in front of eliza. eliza was still blushing madly. she squeaked as she felt maria's hand unbutton her blouse. her other hand traveled down the the side zipper of eliza's skirt and began to pull it down. maria smiled to herself when she saw eliza shivering lightly. maria leaned into eliza's ear.

"you've been so stressed out lately," maria began, "i wanna relax you a little tonight."

the thud of eliza's skirt could be heard between the two. soon, eliza's blouse joined the skirt on the floor. maria grabbed eliza's wrist and led her towards the bed.

~

"m-maria!" eliza gasped.

maria only smiled as she continued to lick eliza's heat. her fast pace was still there but it was only getting quicker. eliza tangled her hand into the brown locks of maria's hair and gripped tightly as maria pleasured her. eliza shook lightly as maria began to suck on her clit. she then screamed when maria put her index and middle finger into her pussy. she began to scissor her fingers inside of eliza which caused eliza to only moan and scream more.

"m-maria t-the nei-neighbors-ahh!" eliza moaned.

maria added a third finger and laughed as eliza's grip on her hair tightened. maria sucked forcefully on eliza's clit. she began to feel eliza's walls clench her fingers tightly. she was getting close.

"m-maria i'm so c-close- ahh- w-wait-ahh!" eliza moaned.

maria's movements never faltered. she only picked up the pace. her fingers began to thrust in and out of eliza fast as she came up and kissed eliza. although the kiss was sloppy, it was still enjoyable for the two. eliza then moaned loudly when maria hit that special spot. 

"i-i'm g-gonna--"

"let it out, liz"

eliza screamed and arched her back as she came. she then panted and laughed dryly. maria smiled and laid next to her. eliza looked at maria and kissed her. maria was first to pull away.

"that was an amazing scream you pulled, liz." maria smirked.

"shut up, bitch." eliza smiled.

"awh that hurts my feelings." maria fake pouted.

"thanks mar." eliza closed her eyes.

"no problem." maria closed her eyes also.


	4. marliza [thank you so much, eliza]

"what?!" james shouted.

"james, sweetie, please listen." maria pleaded.

"no!" james yelled and stormed off into the kitchen.

when james went inside the kitchen, maria hurriedly ran inside the living room to her daughter, susan. susan smiled as she saw her mom but maria didn't return the smile. she grabbed susan and ran over to the closet near the tv. she opened it and placed susan inside.

"mommy, what are you doing?" susan asked in a worry tone.

"that doesn't matter but you'll be safe in here." maria replied, "whatever you do, don't come out. no matter what you hear from outside this closet door, don't. come. out. do you understand?" 

"yes mommy." susan nodded.

"ok, i love you." maria sighed.

"love you too, mommy." susan stated.

maria kissed her forehead and closed the doors. locking them also. it was for susan's safety for whatever james what about to do. she ran back into the dining room. as soon as she walked in, james came out the kitchen with a knife in his hand. maria's heart froze. james never got any objects out when the abuse came. she knew one thing though. she was either going to make this out losing something or losing her life. james stared at maria and watched as she stepped back when he came closer. maria stopped when her back was against the wall but james kept coming closer. james stopped in front of maria with the knife under her right eye.

"since you told on me," james smirked, "you deserve punishment."

"james please." maria pleaded with tears in her eye.

as soon as she said that, she felt the knife in her eye. she screamed on top of her lungs and cried out in agony as james continued shove the knife in her eye socket. the pain was unbearable. maria could only scream and hold onto james' arms tightly. james thrashed it around until her eye was completely out. maria sunk down to the floor holding her hand over her right eye socket. she saw her right eye on the floor and cried. james looked down at her with pure hatred. he threw the knife off somewhere. 

"now," james started, "i want you and your daughter to get the hell out of my house."

maria shakily got up and tried her best to travel to the closet susan was in. she unlocked it and grabbed susan. susan looked at maria and frowned. it was dark but she saw something. she didn't say anything though. maria sat susan down on her bed when they got to their shared room and rummaged through her closet for a bag. susan kicked her feet and watched maria grab clothes. she shoved them as quickly as she could but it was almost impossible as the pain in her eye socket was unbearable. 

"mommy," susan began, "what are you doing?"

"i'm packing our stuff, sweetie." maria answered.

"why?" susan asked.

"because we're leaving." maria replied as she placed the last piece of clothing in the bag. 

"ok." susan said as she continued to kick her feet. 

maria zipped up the bag and placed it on her shoulder. she picked up susan and walked back downstairs. james was on the couch watching tv like nothing happened. maria covered her right eye socket with her hair as to not let susan see what it really looked like. maria grabbed her and susan's coat off the rack. she helped susan put hers on and put hers on also. they quietly opened the door and left out. it was chilly, snowing and dark outside. thank god james lived near the city so it was easier to see. as they began to walk, susan spoke up.

"mommy," susan started, "why were you screaming?"

"um...because james did something bad to mommy." maria answered truthfully.

"is that why your eye is bleeding?" susan asked as she skipped.

"um...yes." maria sighed. 

susan didn't ask anymore questions and maria was thankful for that. they reached the city and maria immediately found a bus stop. they walked over and sat on the seat. the city was filled with lights everywhere. couldn't see the stars if you wanted to. maria watched susan draw a little smiley face in the snow and smiled. 

eliza huffed as she locked up the bakery. her and her boyfriend, alex, broke up after she found out he was cheating on her. with john laurens. surprisingly, they were still on good terms. somehow. although eliza said she was okay, she wasn't. she felt so angry with herself. all through the breakup, she kept asking herself why she wasn't enough for him. she sighed and fixed her purse on her shoulder. she began to walk away in the direction of her home but she saw something from the side of her eye. she saw a lady wearing a red coat. underneath the coat, the lady was wearing a red sweater with dark jeans and red sneakers. she also had the most beautiful curly long brown hair she's seen. she noticed the child next to her on the ground drawing in the snow. the child also had on a coat but it was pink. from what she could see, the child was wearing a pink sweater with light blue jeans and white shoes. something told eliza to go over there and talk to the the mysterious lady. the strange feeling was strong so she immediately crossed the road on the crosswalk over to the lady and child. when eliza got closer, she got a better look at the lady. eliza cleared her throat and maria immediately looked up. susan continued to draw in the snow. not noticing eliza. 

"can i help you?" maria asked eliza.

"um...i noticed...um..." eliza mumbled.

maria raised her eyebrow. susan tugged on maria's jeans and pointed at eliza.

"who's that, mommy?" susan asked.

"i don't know who she is." maria replied.

"oh, my bad, my name is eliza." eliza greeted.

"my name's susan." susan smiled. 

maria rolled her eye and sighed.

"maria, anyway, why are you here?" maria asked.

"it's really cold out tonight so i wanted to ask if you and your daughter would like to stay in my home for the night." eliza explained, "wouldn't want any of you to catch a cold."

"yeah no." maria frowned.

"mommy, i'm cold though." susan whined and looked at maria with her puppy dog eyes.

maria looked at susan then back at eliza. she sighed and got up. she grabbed susan's hand and walked up to eliza. eliza's cheeks had a light tint of pink when maria came up close to her. 

"let's go." maria spoke.

"o-okay." eliza stuttered.

~

they soon arrived at eliza's home. it was a two story mansion. susan and maria looked at it with awe. eliza led them inside the mansion and walked them upstairs. eliza showed them a door and opened it. inside the room was a king size bed with red covers over it. the room itself was red but lighter. there was a huge window but it was covered with light red curtains. there was a desk near the walk in closet. there was also a bathroom. susan ran to the bed and jumped on it. she giggled as she rolled over on it. eliza smiled lightly and looked back to maria. 

"if you need anything, i'll be downstairs in the kitchen." eliza told maria as she walked away.

maria walked inside the room and sat on the bed with susan. she placed the bag on the bed and began to unpack. 

eliza continued stirring the pot of soup she made. she taste it and smiled. she turned off the stove and grabbed three bowls. she poured some soup in them and sat them on the dining table. she grabbed a cake holder that had a cake in it and placed it in the middle of the table. she then walked over to the bottom of the staircase.

"susan! maria! you can come down for some dinner if you want!" eliza shouted up the stairs.

after a few minutes, she heard little footsteps run down the stairs and saw susan. she changed clothes from what eliza could see. she was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with a bunny on it along with pink pj pants to match. susan walked past eliza and sat in a chair in the dining room. eliza smiled and walked over there, also. she sat next to infront of susan.

"can i eat now?" susan asked and looked at eliza with big brown eyes.

"of course." eliza replied.

susan smiled and dug in almost immediately. soon, maria appeared in the dining room. eliza looked at her and blushed. she was wearing a red crop top with red running shorts that hugged her thighs and hips. she had red slippers on though. her hair was still down and covering over her right socket. she sat next to susan and watched her eat. maria then looked at eliza. eliza noticed she was still looking at maria and looked down at her soup. she began eating it and maria smirked. susan was already done by the time eliza started eating. she saw the cake and tapped the table. eliza looked up and saw susan look at the cake.

"would you like a piece, susan?" eliza asked.

"mommy, can i have a piece of cake?" susan asked maria.

"sure." maria replied while eating.

eliza got up and grabbed a butter knife from a drawer. she walked back over and opened the cake holder. she grabbed a little plate that was on the table. she cut a piece of the cake off and placed it on the plate. she handed it to susan. 

"thank you." susan smiled.

"you're welcome, susan." eliza smiled.

after everyone finished eating, maria picked up susan and went upstairs. she told eliza that she'll be back down to help. while they were upstairs, eliza grabbed the bowls and walked them over to the sink. she ran some hot water and put dish detergent in the water as it ran. maria came back downstairs after tucking susan in. 

"is there anything you would like me to help you with?" maria asked as she came into the kitchen.

eliza jumped a little and turned around.

"not really but i would enjoy your company." eliza replied with a smile.

maria shrugged and walked over to eliza. she hopped on top of the counter next to the sink. eliza blushed a little as she felt maria's stare on her. after awhile of silence, maria spoke up.

"why'd you help us, eliza?" maria asked.

"what do you mean?" eliza asked as she finished the last dish.

"why did you invite us over?" maria asked.

"well," eliza started, "i saw you and susan. it was like really cold outside and i didn't want you two to catch a cold. i would feel bad. like really. also, i felt a strong need to help you both."

maria looked down and immediately was hit with the event that happened with her eye. she began to feel trapped and started to panic. her breath became uncontrollable and her heart paced. she didn't know why she panicked but it just happened. eliza noticed and ran over to her. she got between her legs and held maria's face. maria felt her hands and looked at eliza. eliza hugged maria closely and rubbed her back. maria hugged back tightly and cried. as she cried, she felt like weight was taken off her shoulder. she held onto eliza's shirt tightly. eliza held onto maria closer and let her let everything out. 

"i-i'm s-sorry eliza." maria cried out.

"you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?" eliza told maria.

she felt maria nod. maria felt safe in eliza's arms. she felt like she could trust eliza more than anyone. after several minutes, maria calmed down. she pulled away from eliza. eliza noticed that tears were coming out of maria's eyes but blood was coming down her right eye with her tears.

"maria, is your right eye okay?" eliza asked.

maria looked down again and shook her head.

"it's gone." maria answered.

"what do you mean 'it's gone'?" eliza asked.

maria looked up and pulled her hair away from over her right socket. eliza gasped as she saw maria's eye socket instead of an eye. maria pulled her hair back over it. 

"this happened before i ended up at the bus stop." maria explained.

"what happened?" eliza asked

-two years later-

"susan," eliza called, "come and eat."

the happy 6 year old came downstairs with her backpack on. she ran into the dining hall and sat patiently in her chair. eliza came out the kitchen with her plate of food and sat it in front of her. 

"thank you, mom." susan smiled and ate her food.

"you're welcome, sweetie." eliza smiled and kissed her forehead.

eliza and maria began dating a few months after they met. they caught feelings very quickly over the time. soon, maria proposed to eliza on her birthday. of course, eliza said yes. they got married in october. it was a beautiful wedding. there were alot of tears involved. they stayed in the house together. it took susan some time to get close to eliza because she was afraid she was going to hurt maria but she eventually did get close to her mom. 

"i'm finished, mom." susan smiled.

"good job." eliza smiled and took the plate into the kitchen, "where's mommy?"

"i think she's still asleep." susan answered as she walked towards the front door.

she grabbed her coat from the rack and put it on. eliza also grabbed her coat and opened the door. maria was always a late morning person so during the tie she would be asleep, eliza took susan to the school bus stop. they waited awhile but the yellow bus could be seen. the bus came to a stop in front of the bus stop. the doors opened to reveal the bus driver, marie. marie was a long time friend of eliza. eliza helped susan onto the bus and kissed her forehead. eliza walked back to the house. she opened the door and took her coat off. she walked upstairs to her and maria's shared room. maria was still sound asleep on the bed with blankets covering her body. eliza smiled. she walked in and closed the door quietly behind her. she slowly got into the bed with maria. maria stirred a little in her sleep and opened her eye. she smiled at eliza and eliza returned the smile. 

"morning sleepyhead." eliza greeted.

"good morning blueberry." maria laughed softly.

"god, i love waking up to a goddess every morning." eliza smiled.

maria replied by giving eliza a kiss. the kiss was loving like always. they soon pulled away. maria scooted closer to eliza and hugged her. eliza, of course, hugged back. 

"thank you so much, eliza." maria sighed.

"for what, sweets?" eliza asked.

"just for everything." maria answered and hugged tighter.

eliza pulled back a little and moved maria's hair from over her right socket. maria closed her eye lids as eliza kissed her right eye lid. eliza always did that to remind maria that she loves her no matter what. maria got pretty self conscious over losing her eye but eliza loved her no matter what. eliza then kissed maria's lips. maria kissed back. they kissed for a few more times then pulled away. maria hugged eliza and buried her face in her chest. soon, eliza heard her little snores. eliza placed her chin on top of maria's hair. 

"you're welcome, love." eliza muttered and soon fell asleep.


	5. marliza [well, this is awkward]

"maria, get out." hercules spoke as he entered the living area.

maria paused the movie and turned around to look at hercules. hercules was wearing gray sweatpants with no shirt on. maria popped a skittle in her mouth and tilted her head sideways.

"why?" maria asked.

"laf's coming over." hercules replied.

"okay," maria spoke, "he's always over. what's different this time?" 

"well..." hercules scratched his neck.

it took awhile for maria to understand but when she did, her eyes grew wide.

"you're gonna fuck his ass, aren't you?" maria asked.

"yeah pretty much." hercules shrugged.

maria turned back around and sunk further into the couch. she played back the movie and continued to eat her skittles. hercules looked at her with a confused expression. hercules wanted to ask why maria was still here but it seems as if she read his mind already.

"you guys can't possibly be that loud." maria stated.

hercules shrugged and walked back to his dorm room, "okay, have fun."

once she heard his door close, she heard a knock on the front door. maria sighed and paused the movie. she scratched her back a little and walked towards the door. she opened it to reveal lafayette standing in his glory. he was wearing a pink t-shirt with black shorts and white sneakers. lafayette looked at maria in surprisement. she stepped aside to let him in and closed the door after he walked in. 

"is herc in his room?" lafayette asked.

"yep, don't be so loud please." maria replied as she walked past him back to the couch. 

lafayette walked towards hercules' door and knocked. the door opened and he was immediately pulled in as the door slammed behind him. it was silent for several minutes and maria was just enjoying her movie until she heard the moans. 

"oh fuck herc!" lafayette moaned out.

maria mentally screamed at herself. the moans continued after that and they soon died down. maria sighed and thought everything was said and done until the moans began back again. this time was different though because she heard moans from hercules' room and from the other dorm next to theirs. maria decided that was enough and grabbed her skittles bag. she put on her red oversized hoodie and walked out the dorm. when she walked out she saw a girl sitting next to the dorm room next to her's. the girl looked up at maria and maria instantly blushed. the girl was beautiful. she had long dark hair that was up in a ponytail. she wore an oversized blue sweater with dark blue sweatpants and white sneakers. maria was wearing her red hoodie with black tights and red converses. the girl was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud moan from her dorm.

"fuck me harder, john!"

they both blushed and lightly laughed. maria sat down next to the girl and sighed. she offered her some skittles to the girl to which she nodded to. the girl grabbed some and began to eat them. maria also took some into her mouth. it was silent but with the occasional moan from both of their dorms.

"well," maria spoke up, "this is awkward. i'm eating skittles with a cute ass girl while my roommate is fucking the hell out of his boyfriend."

the girl giggled and blushed, "same actually. my name's eliza."

"maria." maria smiled at the girl, "so you also think i'm cute, eliza?"

"w-what?" eliza blushed.

"well you did say 'same actually' after i spoke," maria explained, "and i did mention a cute ass girl, you know. so you also think i'm cute?"

eliza blushed and looked away, "y-yeah i guess."

maria laughed softly and tapped eliza's shoulder. eliza turned back. maria smiled.

"hey," maria started, "i know a sweet coffee shop around here so let's go and get to know each other better."

eliza couldn't speak so she just nodded her head. maria stuffed her skittles bag in her hoodie pocket and stood up. she reached out her hand at eliza to which eliza took and helped her up. they began walking towards the entrance of the college.

"how long do you think they're going to be at it?" eliza asked as they walked outside.

"for a couple of hours," maria replied, "especially since they're going to be destroying each other's prostate."


	6. jasippa [rehearsals]

"so i'm basically playing two different people and the two acts?" jasmine asked lin.

lin looked over the script and nodded, "yeah basically. peggy schuyler and maria reynolds is who you are, jones. your schuyler sisters are over there towards the stairwell if you wanted to go meet them. here's your script."

jasmine thanked lin and walked over to the stairwell where she saw two beautiful ladies. one was black and she looked like she could kill you with a butterknife while the other one asian and looked like such a sweet person. jasmine nervously walked over to them. they both looked over to see her walking towards them and smiled. jasmine sat on the bottom stair and smiled back.

"hello." jasmine nervously greeted.

"hello there, what's your name?" renee asked.

"my name is jasmine. jasmine cephas jones." jasmine answered.

"my name is renee elise goldsberry and this lovely lady right here is ms. phillipa soo." renee smiled.

"but you can call me pippa." phillipa smiled at jasmine.

jasmine felt her cheeks heat up when phillipa smiled at her. she felt eyes on her and saw that renee was looking at her suspiciously. jasmine raised her eyebrow.

"what?" jasmine asked, "is there something on my face?"

"you look like one of my cousins." renee mumbled.

jasmine didn't know how to react but she soon laughed as did renee and phillipa. they talked for a few more minutes and jasmine learned some new things about her "sisters". soon, they heard lin calling for everybody.

"hello, hello, hello!" lin shouted, "i want everybody to come take a seat in either one of these chairs! we're going to start introductions today so come on you lazy grumps!"

everyone walked over and sat in the chairs that were spread around.

"i'll go first," lin spoke, "my name is lin manuel miranda and i play alexander hamilton. the bitch who wrote the other 51."

everyone laughed at his response.

"who's next?" lin asked.

"my name is renee elise goldsberry and i play angelica schuyler who apparently is never satisfied." renee smiled.

"my name is okieriete onaodowan but you can call me oak and i play hercules mulligan and james madison." oak smiled.

"wassup yall. my name is daveed diggs and i play lafayette and thomas jefferson." daveed spoke.

"my name is leslie odum jr. and i play aaron burr who is the damn fool that shot him." leslie said as he did a gun finger towards lin to which lin dramatically fell over.

that caused everybody to laugh out loud.

"my name is anthony ramos and i play john laurens and phillip hamilton." anthony smiled.

"my name is chris jackson and i play george washington." chris chuckled.

"my name is thayne jasperson and i play samuel seabury." thayne smiled.

"i'm jonathan groff and i play king george III." jonathan spoke.

"i am phillipa soo and i play eliza schuyler-hamilton." phillipa smiled.

jasmine took in a deep breath since she was the last one, "i'm jasmine cephas jones and i play peggy schuyler and maria reynolds."

"that was great everybody!" lin shouted.

"lin, why the hell are you shouting?" chris sighed.

"cause i'm so happy!" lin countered.

"yeah but you don't have to fucking yell, my guy." chris spoke.

they continued back and forth so everybody started to talk to each other. renee turned towards jasmine and phillipa. 

"so we're sisters apparently." renee spoke with a smile.

"apparently so." phillipa smiled.

"so are any of you seeing anybody?" renee asked as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"eh no one has really caught my eye." jasmine shrugged, "i don't really like relationships that much since my last one. that guy was such a bitch." 

"do i have to beat someone up?" renee asked with a serious tone.

jasmine laughed, "nah not really. he didn't do anything to me. he was just always so...commanding, i guess. too strict."

phillipa placed a hand on jasmine's shoulder, "we can beat him up if you want us to."

jasmine couldn't help but laugh at them both. soon, all three of them were laughing. lin and chris finally got done with their quarrel and soon they began rehearsals. lin was surprised that they learned the songs quickly. some were still having trouble though. everybody was spread out. renee was somewhere making a phone call and jasmine was texting her mom. after a few minutes of texting, jasmine felt someone was watching her. not like a creepy stare but it was burning holes. she turned around to see phillipa looking at her. whne she noticed her, phillipa quickly turned away with a apparent blush on her face. jasmine smirked and walked over to her. phillipa saw and started debating on whether she should run or stay. it was too late to decide because jasmine was already in front of her. phillipa rubbed her arm nervously.

"you okay, pippa?" jasmine asked in a teasing tone.

"i'm peachy." phillipa replied.

"you sure?" jasmine asked, "cause it looks like you're burning up. like, your cheeks are really red."

phillipa's eyes widened, "oh, um, it's just a little cold. that's all."

jasmine smirked, "hey i was wondering. are you available after rehearsal today?"

phillipa looked at jasmine and smiled, "yes. why?"

"just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch later." jasmine replied.

"that sounds great." phillipa smiled.

"alright you lazy bums!" lin shouted, "let's get down to business!"

"to defeat the huns." daveed sanged.

"i can tell this cast is going to be very chaotic." chris sighed.


	7. jasippa [you're safe]

phillipa was cleaning around the kitchen when she heard the front door open. she wiped her hands on her apron she had on. she came out the kitchen to see steven walking up to her. 

"hello steven," phillipa smiled, "how was the part--"

"shut up!" steven yelled which caused phillipa to jump.

steven never yelled at her before. he was always caring and sweet. this side of steven made her especially terrified because she never been in this position before. she shut her mouth as soon as he said that. steven looked at phillipa with angry eyes. she gasped quietly when his hand began to rise but couldn't react before she felt a sting at her cheek. she stumbled back a bit and pressed her hand to the mark on her face. she had tears in her eyes. she backed up to a wall when steven began to walk closer to her. 

"s-steven w-what's wr--" steven slapped her again but it was harder this time.

steven then grabbed her wrist and pinned them to her sides on the wall. she was scared to even look at steven. she was so scared of what he might do next.

"phillipa look at me." steven commanded.

she shook her head lightly that he almost missed it. she then felt a surge of pain in her gut and she fell to the floor. she clutched her stomach and shook. steven scoffed and kicked her arms that covered her stomach. she cried out in pain and that made steven smile.

"look at me, phillipa soo." steven commanded again.

she shakily raised her head up at steven. 

steven smirked, "god you look so pitiful right now. i wish you could see yourself right now."

phillipa let out a sob to which steven hated. he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to meet his face.

"i thought i told you to shut the hell up, phillipa." steven grumbled.

"i-i'm sorry." phillipa cried out. 

"oh yeah," steven chuckled, "you'll be sorry when i'm done with you."

he then raised his fist and phillipa blacked out

phillipa sat up almost immediately in a cold sweat. she was shaking violently. she looked over to see her girlfriend, jasmine, asleep. she quietly got out of bed and walked out the bedroom. she walked downstairs into the living room. she grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and wrapped herself in it. she walked over to the window seat and sat down, looking out the window. jasmine noticed that she didn't feel phillipa's warmth when she turned over. she sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. she got out of bed and walked downstairs to see phillipa at the window seat. jasmine sighed quietly and walked over to phillipa. she gently placed a hand on phillipa's back to which she flinched to. she looked behind her to see jasmine standing there with a sad expression on her face.

"can i join you in the blanket?" jasmine asked quietly.

phillipa nodded as she lifted the blanket. jasmine got under it and hugged phillipa. after a few minutes of silence, phillipa began to cry. jasmine rubbed her back. she been through this many times with phillipa. she knew what was bothering her and as always, she'd let phillipa cry it out before talking to her. her cries soon turned in sniffles. jasmine continued to rub her back.

"what was it about this time, pips?" jasmine asked softly.

phillipa sniffed, "i-it was about...w-when he first started the a-abuse."

jasmine's eyes widened in surprise. she looked down at phillipa who laid her head on her shoulder.

"that's...a new one." jasmine mumbled.

"y-yeah it is." phillipa sighed.

they sat in silence for some time until phillipa spoke up.

"jasmine?" phillipa spoke.

"yes?" jasmine replied.

"do you think he'll come back to kill me like he threatened?" phillipa asked.

jasmine immediately made phillipa face her. phillipa's eyes began to water at the thought. jasmine did the only thing that seemed to calm her down during these nightmares. she kissed her. phillipa gasped a bit but soon melted into. she didn't know why but it always seems to relax her worries a little. they pulled away after some time.

"pips," jasmine started, "if he ever thinks to come close to you, i'll chop his small dick off."

phillipa smiled a little.

"you're safe, ok?" jasmine stated, "he's not going to hurt you. he's all the way in another state prison. far from here. we have a restraining order against him if he ever decides to come around. even if he breaks the restraining order rules, i'll make sure he doesn't live to see the next day."

phillipa's eyes widened, "you're going to kill him, jazzy?"

jasmine scoffed, "nah. i'll leave that up to mama ren."

phillipa chuckled softly at the reply. 

"you ready to go back to bed?" jasmine asked hopefully.

phillipa nodded. jasmine got up first and held her hand out to her. phillipa took it and they walked upstairs to their shared room hand in hand. when they laid down, jasmine pulled the covers over both of them and kissed phillipa's nose. 

"i love you." jasmine whispered.

"i love you, too." phillipa smiled.


	8. jasippa [nifty pt 1]

phillipa danced around in the kitchen while cooking something for her and her wife, jasmine, when she gets home. she was blasting donna summers song "hot stuff" while shaking some seasoning into the frying pan. phillipa was happily married to her lovely wife, jasmine cephas jones. they met during their time performing in hamilton. at first, it was just a close friendship between them. then, phillipa began to gain feeling for jasmine. she dismissed them at first but they just wouldn't go away. she ignored jasmine for sometime but she couldn't take that either. so when jasmine found phillipa crying on the dressing room floor, phillipa admitted why she was ignoring jasmine. that ended with a heated makeout session between them. they started dating secretly but renee found out. soon, the whole cast knew. then, it went downhill. the media twisted everything about the relationship they had and many didn't like the thought of it. they didn't care though. they continued dating and then on october 2nd is when jasmine proposed to her. they got married on october 15th and they adopted a beautiful girl, grace. grace was 2 years old and she was currently at jasmine's mom's house. phillipa was too into donna summers songs that she didn't even hear the front door open. jasmine walked into the kitchen and smiled to herself. she saw her beautiful wife dancing around and shaking her hips along to the beat of a song. she sat her work bag down and sneaked up behind eliza. when she snaked her arms around her, phillipa jumped slightly. jasmine placed her head in the crook of her neck and sighed.

"hey baby." jasmine smiled.

"when did you come home?" phillipa asked as she continued to check on the food.

"a few minutes ago." jasmine replied, "i enjoyed your dancing. it was cute."

she giggled to herself when she saw phillipa blush. 

"the food smells good also." jasmine added as she began to kiss along phillipa's neck.

phillipa inhaled slightly as she did this, "t-thank you, jazzy."

jasmine chuckled lowly. she continued to kiss phillipa's neck and started leaving mini hickeys on her. she then reached her jawline which was always a sensitive spot for phillipa. phillipa was trying not to give in into what jasmine was doing but it was kind of hard for her. jasmine then nibbled on her ear. as she did that, one of her hands went into phillipa's jeans. phillipa's breath hitched for a minute. jasmine laughed to herself as she knew she had phillipa right where she wanted her. she started to rub phillipa's core with her middle and ring finger. phillipa couldn't help but let out a little moan of pleasure. jasmine smiled to herself. she continued the slow pace until she suddenly rubbed faster which caused phillipa to moan out.

jasmine chuckled, "that was a good one, baby."

"j-jasmine," phillipa moaned out, "i really n-need to f-finish dinner."

jasmine stopped everything and backed away from eliza. she kissed her cheek and walked upstairs to get changed. phillipa continued cooking but couldn't calm herself down. jasmine always knew what to do to get phillipa wanting more. it's just something she's good at. 

"god damn it, jasmine." phillipa muttered.


	9. jasippa [nifty pt 2]

phillipa finished cooking and placed two plate full of food on the table. 

"jasmine, dinner's ready!" phillipa shouted.

"coming!" jasmine yelled from upstairs. 

she soon came down wearing a spaghetti strap t-shirt with red sweatpants and fuzzy socks. she was currently putting her hair up in a bun while she walked to her seat. she sat down and phillipa sat down across from her. 

"this smells amazing, pips." jasmine smiled.

"thank you." phillipa blushed.

throughout dinner, they talked about their day but phillipa couldn't get the thought of jasmine dominating her like she did in the kitchen. she would never admit it but she did indeed enjoy being dominated by her lover. jasmine saw that phillipa was chewing her food rather slowly while staring blankly at the table. 

"hey pips, you okay?" jasmine asked.

phillipa looked up, "huh? y-yeah i'm fine."

"you sure?" jasmine asked, "you look really deep in thought right now."

"just thinking about...things." phillipa replied.

jasmine leaned in closer towards phillipa, "what 'things' are you thinking about, pips?"

phillipa blushed, "uh..it's uh...it's nothing important."

jasmine leaned back, "if you say so, pips."

jasmine grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. she walked back upstairs into their room. phillipa sighed and also placed her plate in the sink. she washed both of the plates and dried her hands. she began to put the food up in containers and put them inside the refrigerator. she just decided to wash the pots she used tomorrow and headed upstairs. she walked in the room to see jasmine laying on the bed, scrolling through her phone. phillipa grabbed some pajamas, blue short sleeved shirt and black shorts, and changed in the bathroom. as phillipa was changing, she still couldn't get the thought out of her head. no matter how much she tried, she just loved thinking about jasmine doing whatever she pleased to her. it was embarrassing to her. she hurriedly put on her clothes and threw them into the hamper. she tried her best to get rid of the apparent blush on her face and walked out. she saw jasmine was now laying on her back. she was facing phillipa although her eyes were closed. phillipa saw she left the light on and walked around the bed to turn it off. she walked back to her side and slipped into bed. she kissed jasmine's cheek and turned around so that her back was facing jasmine. she didn't fall asleep immediately like she always did, though. instead, she was wide awake looking at the wall. she heard jasmine shift a little in her sleep and felt her arm wrap around her torso. she tensed up a little when she felt jasmine's hand move under her shorts. 

"jasmine?" phillipa spoke quietly.

"hm?" jasmine mumbled.

"what are you doing?" phillipa asked.

"do you want me to stop?" jasmine asked as she placed her chin in the crook of phillipa's neck.

"n-no." phillipa shakily replied as she felt jasmine kiss her neck.

jasmine chuckled darkly, "alrighty then."

jasmine's hand reached her pussy and her fingers began to work their magic. phillipa gasped at the moment jasmine's fingers rubbed her clit. jasmine smiled and moved her other arm under the side of phillipa to reach her boob. she slipped her hand under phillipa's shirt and pinched her nipple. phillipa flinched and moaned quietly. while jasmine was distracting phillipa with nipple play, she placed two fingers in her. phillipa moaned out loud at the movement. jasmine didn't start slowly. she immediately set the pace as soon as her fingers were in. phillipa reached her had down and placed it on top of jasmine's. 

"oh god." phillipa moaned out.

"do you like it, babe?" jasmine asked.

"yes." phillipa gasped.

jasmine rubbed her clit with her thumb and inserted a third finger. phillipa cried out a moan as she felt herself building up. 

"j-jas...ah!" phillipa moaned out.

"what's up?" jasmine asked.

"i-i'm c-close, baby." phillipa moaned.

jasmine took that as a sign to speed up. she took her fingers out much to phillipa's disapproval but inserted three of them at once which cause phillipa to scream out her name. phillipa turned so she was now on her back. jasmine kept the same pace and started to tease phillipa by slowing down. phillipa groaned when she realized what jasmine was doing.

"f-faster." phillipa breathed out.

"faster what?" jasmine teased.

"faster p-please." phillipa moaned.

jasmine sped up her fingers to which phillipa screamed out to. phillipa's hair was all over her face and her mouth was ajar. jasmine loved the sight. she kissed phillipa's neck. she felt phillipa's walls tighten around her fingers and rubbed her clit. that set phillipa off as she came on jasmine's fingers. jasmine moved down to phillipa's shorts and pulled them down to get down to the bundle of nerves to clean around it with her tongue. she heard phillipa gasp whenever she lightly grazed over her clit. jasmine licked her lips once she finished and kissed phillipa. as she was kissing phillipa, she pulled her shorts back up. when they pulled away, jasmine saw phillipa trying to keep her eyes open. 

"damn, i must be really good for you to go to sleep when i'm done." jasmine laughed and laid down next to phillipa.

"you have no idea." phillipa mumbled sleepily


	10. jasippa [christmas]

jasmine and phillipa were sleeping peacefully until that peace was interrupted by their 5 year old daughter and 2 year old son, bailey and james. the couple adopted bailey from a really bad looking orphanage. she was really skinny when they first met her. she had long curly black hair that matched perfectly with her brown skin. ever since they adopted her, she has gotten better. she looks more healthy now then before and more energetic than ever. james was fostered at their house for a year before they decided to adopt him. he was taken from an abusive home. he could've died if jasmine didn't save him on time. he was more of quiet and shy than anyone. he had short black, fluffy hair that always covered his eyes and pale skin to match. bailey jumped on top of the bed they were sleeping in and started jumping up and down on top of jasmine. james climbed on the bed and sat on top of phillipa. he began poking at phillipa's face and laughing when she scrunched her nose a little.

"momma! mommy! wake up, you rascals!" bailey shouted as she jumped on jasmine. 

jasmine groaned when bailey jumped on her bladder, "ugh. why are you two waking us up so early again?"

"it's christmas time, momma!" bailey smiled as she sat on top of jasmine.

"momma," james spoke softly, "why mommy making weird faces?"

jasmine laughed to herself when she saw james poking at phillipa's face, "because she's asleep and doesn't know what's happening."

jasmine sat up and pulled james away from phillipa. 

"i have a special mission for you two, okay?" jasmine told them.

they both nodded their heads eagerly while waiting for jasmine's reply.

"i want you two to go downstairs and hide for mommy, ok?" jasmine told them.

the kids got off of the bed and scurried down the stairs, safely. jasmine chuckled to herself and turned to see phillipa still asleep. how can anyone sleep through all the ruckus bailey was making? jasmine asked herself. she leaned down and kissed phillipa's cheek. phillipa moved a little and then continued to sleep. jasmine sighed and kissed her lips instead. when she did, she felt phillipa's lips move as she kissed back. they kissed a little longer than jasmine pulled away, smiling at phillipa. phillipa opened her eyes and smiled also.

"good morning, sunshine." phillipa yawned.

"good morning, you heavy ass sleeper." jasmine chuckled.

"i loved that wake up call, though." phillipa smirked, "you still got it, cephas."

jasmine rolled her eyes, "well, get up, soo. our kids are waiting for us as they are hiding by my orders."

phillipa smirked, "why are they hiding?"

"because i wanted to kiss you without them watching, you dumbass." jasmine giggled as she got up from the bed.

jasmine extended her hand towards phillipa to help her out of bed. she grabbed her hand and walked downstairs with her. they were both scared when bailey and james popped out from behind the kitchen counter. they all laughed it off. 

"alright kids, should we open presents or eat first?" phillipa asked as she clapped her hands.

"presents!" bailey and james shouted.

"alrighty then." jasmine chuckled when the kids ran by them.

bailey and james sat down near the tree while jasmine and phillipa sat on the couch next to the tree. the kids immediately grabbed presents with their name on it and ripped them open. phillipa couldn't help but laugh at their kids. jasmine chuckled also.


	11. marliza [just put some pants on, eliza]

eliza and maria were laying on eliza's bed. her sisters and parents were out eating dinner while she laid in bed sick. maria came over before her parents left. peggy called her over so eliza wouldn't do anything stupid while they were away. the thing about eliza is when she's sick, she acts like she's high and is very tired all the time. so peggy called maria to keep an eye on eliza. that and also maria is her girlfriend. maria looked over to see eliza staring at her with wide eyes. maria stifled a laugh.

"do you need something?" maria asked.

"you're so pretty." eliza whispered although her nose was stuffed.

maria laughed quietly, "thank you, eliza."

"are you single?" eliza asked as she sniffed her nose.

maria smiled, "nope. i have a very beautiful girlfriend."

eliza looked down, "awh damn."

maria sat up and pecked eliza's lips lightly. when she pulled away she couldn't help but laugh at eliza's shocked expression.

"w-why did you do that?" eliza asked, "your girlfriend is going to kill you if she finds out!"

"so you're gonna kill me, liza?" maria asked with a smirk.

"what do you mean?" eliza asked.

"you said my girlfriend is going to kill me if she finds out i kissed you," maria smirked, "so you gonna kill me, baby?"

"i don't get it." eliza stated.

"god, you're an idiot when you're sick." maria mumbled, "you're my girlfriend, eliza."

"oh!" eliza smiled up at maria, "i didn't know that!"

"believe me, i know you didn't." maria smiled.

maria got up out the bed and walked over to eliza's dresser. eliza watched her intently as maria grabbed some pajamas for eliza. she grabbed a blue long sleeve oversized shirt with gray sweatpants. maria walked back over to eliza's bed and handed her the clothes. eliza looked at the clothes than back at maria with a confused expression. 

"what are those for?" eliza asked.

maria sighed, "these are your pajamas, baby. i need you to change out of the ones you're wearing so i can put them in the laundry basket. okay?"

eliza nodded and grabbed the clothes. maria began to walk towards her door.

"put them outside your door when you're done." maria stated, "i'm gonna go make some food for you."

"okay." eliza smiled at maria before she walked to her bathroom.

maria walked downstairs and into the kitchen. she grabbed eliza's favorite soup, chicken noodle, and poured it into a blue bowl. she placed it in the microwave for 2 minutes and walked back upstairs. she saw the pile of eliza's clothes near her door and grabbed them. she walked in eliza's room to see eliza laying on her bed wearing only the shirt. maria sighed and leaned on the doorframe. 

"eliza?" maria spoke.

eliza looked at maria, "yes?"

"where are your pants?" maria asked.

"um, somewhere." eliza answered.

maria looked around the room and saw the pants were on her bed next to her. she walked over to the bed and grabbed eliza's pants. she handed them to eliza and eliza groaned.

"i don't wanna wear them!" eliza whined.

"eliza, put some fucking pants on!" maria groaned, "it's gonna get cold tonight and you already sick enough so please put some pants on."

eliza groaned, "why? i know you like it when they're off."

maria blushed and threw the pants into eliza's lap, "just put some pants on, eliza."

maria walked out of the room and walked downstairs into the laundry room. when she put the clothes into the washer, she heard the microwave go off. she hurriedly turned on the washer and walked into the kitchen. she grabbed the soup and placed it on a bed tray. she poured some apple juice into a cup and also placed it on the bed tray along with a spoon. she walked carefully upstairs into eliza's room to see eliza under her covers with the remote for her tv. she was flipping through channels for something to watch and sighed heavily when she didn't find anything. she turned her head to see maria walking over to her with the bed tray and smiled.

"maria!" eliza beamed.

maria laughed, "why are you happy to see me when you saw me just a few seconds ago?"

"because i love you, idiot." eliza smiled.

maria smiled. she handed eliza the tray and she immediately ate it. maria watched with a smile on her face. after a few minutes, eliza was done. maria grabbed the tray and walked out into the kitchen to place it in the sink. she walked back upstairs to find eliza drifting off. she rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her as she walked in. she pulled the covers off on one side and got in. eliza felt her presence and scooted closer to her. eliza looked up and pecked maria's lips twice.

"goodnight. love you mars." eliza mumbled sleepily.

"love you too, liza." maria smiled.


	12. jasippa [i love you too much to fail you, okay?]

the whole hamilton cast were out at the fair. it's been at least a good two years since they all last hung out all together. lin texted the groupchat to invite them to the fair. some thought it was a weird place to see each other but they went regardless. phillipa and jasmine came together and it raised a couple of eyebrows from the cast. especially when they came in hand and hand. phillipa blushed while jasmine smiled. renee was the first to speak.

"y'all dating now?" renee asked.

"yes." phillipa sighed.

"ha! i knew it!" anthony cheered, "pay up, daveed!"

daveed sighed and handed anthony 20 dollars. anthony threw his fist in the air triumphantly. renee started bombarding them with questions as they walked around the fairgrounds. jasmine was happy to talk about them dating but phillipa was more quiet about it. renee gasped aloud which caused the whole group to turn around towards them.

"you okay, nae nae?" lin asked.

"yeah." renee smiled.

jasmine shook her head, "she's just shook, that's all."

"alright," daveed shrugged, "where should we go to first?"

"i was thinking..." oak started.

"oh no. that's never good." anthony mumbled.

"shut up man," oak laughed, "let's go to the booths first."

"you mean the ones they rig all the time?" renee asked.

"yeah those." oak nodded.

"i'm down." daveed shrugged.

"alrighty then," lin clapped, "to the booths!"

the first booth the cast headed to was the goldfish one. you know, the one where you have a fishing pole and you try to catch the rubber goldfish with the star on it. oak, daveed and anthony wanted to try it out first. they earned alot of weird stares from people because it's three grown men playing a kiddie game. they obviously didn't care though. anthony won that booth right away. daveed chucked his fishing pole onto the ground.

"that's bull!" daveed grumbled.

"it's victory!" anthony smiled.

"whatever, let's just go to the next one." daveed sighed.

the next booth they went to was a popping balloon one. you know, the one were they throw needles at balloons on a wall and if they get all three balloons popped on the first try, you win a giant stuffed animal. anthony and lin played this one. jasmine laughed when she saw lin lose to anthony on the first try. lin obviously didn't want to lose so he paid for the next round which anthony won again. they were going to be at that for a while. jasmine noticed that phillipa was quiet. she looked next to her to see phillipa looking at a giant stuffed beagle. jasmine couldn't help but smile at the look in phillipa's eyes when she stared at it.

"hey pips, what'cha looking at?" jasmine asked.

phillipa looked back at jasmine, "oh...it was nothing."

jasmine raised an eyebrow, "you sure because it looked like you were looking at that giant beagle up there for a while."

phillipa blushed, "it just looked cute. that's all."

jasmine nodded, "bet."

jasmine pulled phillipa with her up to the booth were lin was losing drastically to anthony. jasmine tapped lin's shoulder. lin looked back at her and smiled.

"what's up, jasmine?" lin asked.

"heya lin, i wanna play up against ant next." jasmine stated.

"good because i was getting stressed out." lin laughed, "i'll pay for your first round."

jasmine nodded and stood where lin was standing. lin paid the worker and the worker handed jasmine three needles. anthony laughed in which jasmine raised an eyebrow to.

"you ready to lose, cephas?" anthony teased.

"to you? don't make me laugh." jasmine smirked.

jasmine felt a pull on her sleeve and looked to see phillipa looking at her.

"what are you doing?" phillipa asked.

"playing a game?" jasmine answered.

phillipa rolled her eyes, "i know that, dumbass. i mean why are you playing?"

jasmine booped phillipa's nose, "because i wanna get you that stuffed animal."

phillipa was going to say something else but was cut off by the worker asking if they were ready. jasmine and anthony nodded. anthony was first to hit all three balloons and yelled in excitement when he won. jasmine grumbled and placed money on the counter for another round to which she also lost to. after a few other rounds, jasmine was about to pull out another 10 dollars until phillipa stopped her hand.

"jasmine stop. i don't need it." phillipa told her.

"i'm not leaving this booth until i win that stupid stuffed animal you want." jasmine stated.

"but it cost so much--"

jasmine stopped her, "no, i don't care how much money it takes!"

phillipa let go of her hand. jasmine placed the 10 on the table and looked towards anthony.

"last round, ramos. i'm getting that beagle." jasmine grumbled.

anthony nodded because the expression jasmine was making was scaring the hell out of him. as soon as he nodded, jasmine threw all three needles toward the wall of balloons and popped three of them. anthony's jaw dropped as jasmine threw her fist up in victory. the worker handed her the giant beagle. jasmine walked over to phillipa and handed it to her. phillipa blushed when jasmine kissed her cheek.

"you didn't have to get it for me, jazzy." phillipa smiled.

jasmine laughed, "i know but i love you too much to fail you, okay?" jasmine laughed.

phillipa shook her head and grabbed jasmine's hand.

"thank you, jasmine." phillipa blushed.

"you're quite welcome, pips." jasmine smiled.

"jasmine, you're scarier then mama ren when competitive." anthony laughed.

"i get it from her, ant." jasmine laughed.

"damn straight!" renee laughed.


	13. marliza [never in a million years]

"why?" maria asked eliza.

eliza stopped eating her food and looked up at maria, "why what?"

maria sighed, "why did you save me?"

"in general?" eliza asked as she placed her food on the coffee table.

maria nodded. eliza grabbed the remote and paused the show they were watching. eliza turned her whole body towards maria and grabbed her hands. 

"because i saw how broken you were." eliza responded, "i saw it in your eyes. you were hurting so much and hurting yourself in the process. i had to save you from the torture you were going through."

"i deserved it though." maria sighed, "you should've left me with him."

"no, i shouldn't have and i didn't." eliza stated, "james was a bastard. he hurt you to points of where you had to be hospitalized. hell, even points of when i was afraid of if you would ever wake up. james wasn't a lover. he was a fucking bastard who deserves what he's getting in prison right now."

maria was silent for a second and then she spoke.

"why'd you date me in highschool?" maria asked, "i was the infamous school slut and you were the popular girl. when people found out, why weren't you ashamed?"

eliza giggled, "why would i be ashamed of dating someone so beautiful. you weren't a slut in my eyes. i thought you were the most prettiest girl i had ever seen. i honestly don't know how i got you. i wasn't ashamed when i would walk down the halls holding your hand. i wasn't ashamed when i would walk up to your locker and kiss you before every class. i wasn't ashamed to share funny stories with you on the school's rooftop. i wasn't ashamed of any second we had in highschool together."

"are you ashamed now?" maria asked.

"the answer is no. there's nothing for me to be ashamed of." eliza smiled.

"why'd you marry me?" maria asked as she played with the rings on her ring finger.

eliza noticed and grabbed her ring finger and played with it also.

"because when you first told me you loved me, i knew at that moment, i wanted to marry this woman." eliza smiled, "it's not just the fact you told me, it's that fact that even though you were scared to love again, you still showed me love and stated that you did love me."

maria smiled, "i would admit. i was scared to love someone again."

"why?" eliza asked.

"i was scared that you would treat me the same as james." maria admitted, "i was afraid that you being all sweet and kind was an act. just like his was. then i realized, you were being genuine with me. took alot of convincing but i came to terms with the fact that you would never hurt me."

eliza kissed her cheek, "never in a million years i would ever dream of it."


	14. jasippa [pool]

"lin, why are we here?" phillipa asked.

the entire cast of hamilton were currently at the pool. lin thought it would be a good idea for them to go there during the break. everyone was down but phillipa. phillipa hated going to the pool for some strange reason but when jasmine said she was going to wear her favorite bathing suit, she had to go. 

"because it's a nice place to go." lin answered.

"i don't know about nice, lin." phillipa cringed as she saw children spitting in the pool, "it's obviously the exact opposite."

"c'mon pips, don't worry about that, let's just have fun." jasmine smiled.

phillipa groaned as jasmine held her hand. jasmine led phillipa towards the pool chairs. she sat their stuff in one of them. jasmine began to take her huge sweater and shorts off. as did phillipa. when phillipa looked back at jasmine, she gasped. jasmine was wearing a two piece bathing suit with cute little floral designs on them. jasmine pulled her hair up and a ponytail and smirked at phillipa's stare. 

"you okay, pippins?" jasmine asked in a teasing tone.

phillipa nodded slowly, "yeah i'm good. you look good."

jasmine smiled, "thank you. you look good also."

phillipa was wearing a blue two piece with light blue dots on them. jasmine smiled and grabbed phillipa's hand. she led her towards the pool. phillipa sighed and got in while jasmine sat on the side of the pool. jasmine loved the pool but she hated putting her entire bod in it so she only puts her feet. phillipa swam towards jasmine since she used the stairs. she stood between jasmine's legs and kissed her cheek. jasmine blushed and giggled.

"what was that for?" jasmine asked.

"because you look sexy as hell in this bathing suit." phillipa smiled.

"that's why i said it's your favorite." jasmine laughed.

jasmine wrapped her arms around phillipa's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. phillipa kissed back and placed her hands on jasmine's hips. they only kissed for a few seconds before they heard lin yell.

"no pda here!" lin yelled, "there's kids!"

"let them be, man." chris laughed.

they all laughed as they saw lin attempt to do a backflip in the water. although, jasmine caught a glimpse of anthony looking at them. he looked jealous. they went through a rough break up last year. anthony cheated on jasmine for a while. jasmine found out when she read his texts to some girl named rachel. jasmine confronted him about it and he got all defensive about it. anthony told her some things that left her heartbroken. they broke up at rehearsal in front of everybody. phillipa and renee were there for her during the breakup but it was mostly phillipa. phillipa was there for her when she was struggling to keep herself together. they soon both gained feelings for each other and now they are where they are. anthony was still staring at them. jasmine sighed and lowered her head. phillipa noticed and kissed her forehead.

"what's wrong, jazzy?" phillipa asked.

"anthony's looking at us." jasmine whispered.

phillipa looked over her shoulder and saw anthony glaring at them. phillipa turned back to look at jasmine and tilted her head up to look at her. phillipa got an idea and smirked evilly. jasmine furrowed her eyebrows.

"what are you planning?" jasmine asked.

"wanna make him even more jealous?" phillipa asked.

"how are we gonna do that?" jasmine asked.

phillipa leaned down and whispered in jasmine's ear, "by having a full blown makeout session."

she heard jasmine gasped quietly. phillipa laughed when jasmine nodded her head eagerly. jasmine pulled phillipa closer and immediately connected their lips. phillipa kissed back with passion as did jasmine. jasmine licked phillipa's bottom lip, asking if she could explore her mouth. phillipa replied by opening her mouth slightly. jasmine immediately reacted by doing what she loved to do most. they continued the session until jasmine pulled away, gasping for air. she looked to see anthony with his eyes wide open. he quickly looked away and walked off. jasmine smiled. 

"did it work?" phillipa asked.

jasmine pecked phillipa's lips and smiled, "it did."

"what did i say about the pda?" lin asked, "y'all had a full ass makeout session in public."

"not like you don't do that with vanessa behind stage, in public." jasmine snapped back.

"fair point." lin nodded, "but keep the pda to a minimum please."

"we can't say we will." phillipa smiled.


	15. jasippa [coming home]

jasmine was in the army for some time and now she can finally come back home. jasmine was so devastated when she couldn't be there for bailey and james on their birthdays. she couldn't even be there for her wife, phillipa, when she was struggling to keep herself together but when she got the news that she can go back, she was excited as ever. phillipa was still acting in hamilton with the rest of the original cast. jasmine only told the cast about her coming home and they were also excited as ever. she begged them not to tell phillipa and if she asked, tell her a whole other date. jasmine grabbed her suitcases and boarded the plane.

phillipa sighed as she put on her makeup. renee walked in and stood next to her.

"you alright, pips?" renee asked.

phillipa sighed, "no. i just really miss jasmine. bailey and james broke down worst than ever before last night and i felt so bad. i'm really trying but i just can't."

renee rubbed her back and smiled, "you're doing great, ok? are bailey and james coming?"

phillipa nodded, "yeah my cousin is bringing them. did jasmine tell you when she's coming home?"

"she said some time next week." renee lied.

phillipa nodded and sighed, "ok. i think i can handle another week by myself. we better get going for the show."

renee nodded, "i'll be out there soon. i gotta make sure my husband is still in one piece."

phillipa smiled and walked out. renee made sure she left completely before she pulled out her phone to text jasmine.

renee: where are you right now?

jasmine: i just got in a cab and i'm headed to the theater. where should i go so she doesn't see me?

renee: you mean where they might see you. bailey and james are also coming to tonight's show.

jasmine: oh i can't wait to hug them tight. but seriously, where the hell should i go?

renee: i'm going to let lin sneak you in and you can watch the show. afterwards, i'll let anthony sneak you backstage after the show so you can come upstage to see them. then boom! tears of joy.

jasmine: ok ok that works. i'm pulling up right now.

renee: i'll get lin

renee scurried off to lin and told him the plan. lin nodded and walked up to the front of the theater. she then told anthony also about the plan to which he nodded to. lin came back a few minutes later.

"is she in?" renee asked quietly.

lin nodded, "yeah. she's sitting way in the back so phillipa shouldn't see her."

renee nodded, "good. how about james and bailey? did they show up yet?"

"yeah." lin answered, "they're sitting up front somewhere with pip's cousin."

renee smiled, "it's all going great. i already told anthony what he should do after the show."

lin nodded, "we should hurry up and get in place."

they walked upstage. lin walked to his spot while renee walked up to the wings. she saw phillipa looking down so she walked over and patted her shoulder.

"you alright?" renee asked.

"i just wish she could come home sooner. that's all." phillipa admitted.

renee nodded as the tune to "alexander hamilton" started playing.

-

the show was a success, as always. phillipa put more emotion into her character so that was a good motivation for everyone else. phillipa saw bailey and james walk upstage and they ran to her and hugged her. 

"that was so good, mommy!" bailey smiled.

"thank you." phillipa smiled. 

"you sing like a goddess." james beamed.

"she really does." a voice added. 

it wasn't just any voice though. it was her wife's voice, jasmine. phillipa didn't turn around until she felt a tap on her shoulder. she turned to see jasmine standing there, smiling at her like she did on their wedding day. phillipa didn't know what to say so she just wrapped her arms tightly around jasmine's neck. jasmine hugged her from her torso. phillipa was crying as she felt jasmine hug her. jasmine sighed and breathed in her scent. phillipa didn't believe it was real but she knew it was. they pulled away so jasmine could hug their kids. they were also crying. they haven't seen their mamma in a couple of years. 

"you're finally home, mamma!" bailey cried.

"yes i am." jasmine smiled, "i missed all of you so very much."

"missed you too, mamma." james cried. 

-

the little family were all snuggled up on the couch. they were watching the little mermaid which was requested by phillipa and bailey. james and bailey were asleep between their parents and phillipa was sleeping on jasmine's shoulder. jasmine turned off the tv and stood up as quietly as possible. she grabbed james and took him to his room. she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. she walked back and grabbed bailey, took her to her room and tucked her in. bailey mumbled something but then went back to sleep. jasmine kissed her forehead also. she then picked up phillipa and took her to their shared room. she tucked her in bed and walked around to her side and got in. phillipa noticed and shuffled closer to jasmine.

"i'm happy you're back, baby." phillipa mumbled sleepily. 

"i'm happy i'm back." jasmine smiled.

phillipa tilted her head up and placed a few kisses on jasmine's lips. she smiled and put her head on her chest.

"you owe me a lot of makeup sex too." phillipa mumbled.


	16. marliza [cookie making]

"c'mon maria!" eliza groaned as she tugged maria's shirt sleeve, "it'll be fun!"

"no, i don't want to." maria stated, "with you two, it's bound to be a catastrophe."

"mommy please?" susan, their daughter, pleaded, "i wanna make them with you and momma."

maria looked at susan's puppy dog eye face, "that only works on momma not me."

susan pouted, "dang it."

susan stomped over into the living room and began playing with her toys on the floor. maria went back to reading her book. eliza sighed knowing that nothing was going to make maria move. then, eliza smirked as she got an idea. eliza took maria's book from her hands and placed it on the table. maria was about to protest until she felt eliza's lips on hers. this surprised maria but she soon began to kiss back. they kissed for a while as eliza began to straddle maria's lap. maria licked eliza's bottom lip but eliza pulled away. maria pouted.

"why'd you pull away?" maria asked.

"because you don't want to make cookies with me and susan so you get no further kissing privileges." eliza explanied.

she was about to get off maria's lap until maria wrapped her arms around her securely. she heard her sigh and then she looked up at her.

"fine, i'll make cookies with you two." maria sighed.

eliza smiled, "great! let's get started."

eliza got up and grabbed her hand. she yelled to susan that they were going to bake and susan was running into the kitchen in no time. when they walked in, susan was practically jumping up and down with excitement. 

"can i help?" susan asked.

"i mean that's why you're in here right?" eliza asked.

susan nodded, "yay! what do i do?"

maria walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a big mixing bowl for then to use. she handed to susan and told her to put it on the counter. susan had her own little step stool in the kitchen when she wanted to help cook with eliza. maria wasn't much of a cooker but she sometimes helped with them also. susan stood on the stool and placed the bowl on the counter. eliza already grabbed all the ingredients and they were on the counter also. maria grabbed the utensils and walked over to them. 

they began putting the ingredients in the bowl. after a while, eliza started mixing up the ingredients while susan stood in awe. eliza was satisfied with the result of her mixing and went to grab a cookie sheet. susan looked at the cookie dough in awe. she looked up at maria.

"mommy, can i eat this?" susan asked.

"sure-"

"no." eliza stated when she came back.

"why can't she eat it?" maria asked, "i ate it most of my young life and look how i am now."

eliza rolled her eyes, "she could get sick because of the raw egg we put in it, bubba."

"better than nothing." maria shrugged.

eliza shook her head as she looked down at susan, "no you can't eat it. you could get sick."

"aww." susan pouted.

"anyways, "eliza spoke, "let's put this cookie dough to use."

the little family began placing circle shaped cookie dough on the cookie sheet. after placing as many would go on there, eliza placed them in the oven. they walked back to the couch to watch a movie since it was going to take quite a while for them to get done. they decided on watching hercules. eliza snuggled up next to maria while susan sat between them. 

"did you have fun baking with us, mommy?" susan asked maria.

"yeah did you?" eliza asked.

maria sighed, "i hate to admit it but i did. i'm surprised that you two didn't start a flour war yet."

"believe me, i wanted to so bad but i had to keep myself together." eliza admitted.


	17. jasippa [am i not enough for you, jasmine?! pt 1]

jasmine angrily walked upstairs and grabbed a suitcase. phillipa was following in tow behind her. bailey and james were standing behind the door, watching from afar as their mothers began to fight.

"why were you with her, jasmine?" phillipa asked angrily.

"i told you to butt the fuck out!" jasmine shouted, "we were just talking!"

phillipa scoffed, "yeah. talking. more like kissing and sleeping with her!"

jasmine huffed and stuffed some clothes in the suitcase. she zipped it up and stood. she was about to walk out but phillipa blocked the way. 

jasmine sighed, "move phillipa."

"no." phillipa huffed, "you're not leaving until you fucking explain, jasmine."

"i already did!" jasmine yelled, "what part of 'we were just talking' did you not understand?!"

"you were lying and still are!" phillipa shouted, "you kissed and slept with her! on our bed for fuck's sake, jasmine!"

jasmine growled and moved phillipa out the way. she ran down the stairs and walked to the front door. bailey and james ran behind her. bailey was close to tears while james was full blown crying. 

"momma, please don't leave." bailey cried.

jasmine sighed, "i have to, bails."

"b-but m-mommy will be sad. i will be sad, momma!" james cried. 

jasmine was about to say something until she saw phillipa walk down the stairs. she also was crying. her tears were full of guilt, betrayal, anger and sadness. jasmine saw that and frowned. she grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it.

"am i not enough for you, jasmine?!" phillipa yelled.

jasmine froze and turned around to face her. bailey was now crying and hugging a crying james. phillipa looked at her. she felt angry with jasmine but she knew she couldn't let her walk out. jasmine could see that. 

jasmine sighed, "you are enough, i promise."

"then why did you do what you did?" phillipa asked in a broken voice.

"i don't know," jasmine muttered.

"momma, please don't go." james cried, "please."

jasmine sighed and looked at the kids, "be strong for me ok? treat your mommy right, alright?"

phillipa eyes widened, "jasmine..."

jasmine opened the door and looked back at them for one last time. she smiled.

"momma please..." bailey cried.

"i love you, 'kay?" jasmine smiled.

bailey and james nodded. jasmine smiled again and then closed the door behind her as she left. phillipa could've stopped her but she didn't. when she saw jasmine leave, she broke.


	18. jasippa [am i not enough for you, jasmine?! pt 2]

it was months after the whole thing happened. jasmine was living at her mom's house for the time being. she's been there for a while. she told her mom what happened and all her mom did was slap her first. she then talked to her about the things that happened. jasmine has not forgiven herself for what happened. she still loves phillipa so much but she can't bring herself to call or text her. phillipa on the other hand has not been holding up so well with the whole thing. bailey and james was not cooperating with her. they were disobeying phillipa because jasmine wasn't there to put them in check. it's new that james was disobeying because he never talked back before. phillipa hated herself everyday after the whole thing. she couldn't sleep at night because her nightmares came back. when jasmine was there, they weren't so bad but now that she isn't, they're back. 

phillipa was trying to get bailey up for school but she wouldn't budge.

phillipa groaned, "c'mon bails! get up and get ready!"

bailey swatted her hand away from her, "no! i don't wanna!"

"you have to go to school! you and james can't miss another day! get up right now!" phillipa shouted.

"no! i don't wanna and you can't make me!" bailey yelled.

bailey scooted away from phillipa and got under her covers. phillipa sighed and walked out the room. she wasn't even going to try to get up james because he hated getting up for her. she plopped down on the couch and sniffed. she began to cry softly in her hands. they were all frustrated and sad because of jasmine's departure. phillipa has tried to move on but no one was jasmine. she pulled out her phone and pressed her contact. she hesitated for a second but she knew she couldn't handle them. she sighed and pressed the call button. it rung a few times before jasmine picked up.

"hello?" jasmine spoke.

phillipa took in a shaky breath, "h-hey jasmine. i-i really need you over here right now."

"why? what's wrong?" jasmine asked worriedly.

even though they weren't dating anymore, jasmine still worried.

"i-it's bailey and james. they won't get up for school. it's the fifth time this week." phillipa replied, "t-they haven't been to school since last week friday. and they won't get up when i ask them to. so please, could you come over? i-i don't think i can t-take this."

"yeah yeah. i'll be over there soon, 'kay?" jasmine said.

phillipa smiled weakly, "o-okay. c-can we also talk w-when you come back or if you come back?"

"yes we can." jasmine answered, "i'll be there soon."

"okay." phillipa said.

she hung up first and waited until jasmine arrived.

jasmine arrived about 30 minutes or so. she knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by phillipa. jasmine gasped at the sight of her. she had eye bags, her hair was all down and messy, she wore a big sweater with tights and she had a big blanket over her shoulders. jasmine immediately hugged phillipa. phillipa hugged back tightly. hugging phillipa was just a reflex of jasmine. phillipa invited her in and told her where the kids were. jasmine walked upstairs to their rooms and had them dressed and ready to go in a flash. it was something jasmine was good at usually. jasmine was helping james put on his shoes.

"alrighty," jasmine spoke as she finished, "i'll be back once i drop them off, 'kay?"

phillipa just nodded and smiled. once the kids and jasmine left, phillipa went to the kitchen and made two glasses of tea. she put extra sugar in jasmine's because it's how she liked it. she walked back to the couch with the teas and placed jasmine's on the coffee table. she brought her knees to her chest and sipped her tea slowly. after a few minutes, jasmine came back. she opened the door and saw phillipa already looking at her. jasmine smiled and sat down next to her. they were quiet for a few minutes until jasmine cleared her throat.

"so, how have you been?" jasmine asked but she mentally slapped herself. 

"terrible actually." phillipa replied, "the kids haven't been the same since you left."

jasmine grabbed the tea and took a sip, "what do you mean?"

phillipa took a deep breath, "they've been reckless. they've been skipping out on school for some days, they won't even get dressed sometimes. james started doing it once he saw bailey do it. it's a hassle to actually try to get them up everyday."

jasmine nodded, "i talked to them when i drove them to the school. we're gonna talk more once they come back but how have you been, pips?"

phillipa sighed, "not good. i've been struggling. everything changed when you left. i haven't been able to sleep because the nightmares came back. i haven't been able to even eat properly. i hate myself everyday for letting you walk out like that. i should've actually let you explain. everything was my fault."

jasmine shook her head, "no no no. everything was my fault, pips."

jasmine took phillipa's cup and placed it on the table. she grabbed both of her hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"i'm so sorry, pips." jasmine stated, "i shouldn't have left you alone like that. i should had just explain myself. i'm sorry for just getting all mad with you. i was just...confused and frustrated. i don't even know how it happened to be honest but i know it was my fault. i should've contacted you after i left but i just felt guilty for leaving you so heartbroken. so now i'm asking, do you forgive me? it's okay if you don't right away but i would like to build our trust back up. please?"

phillipa looked at jasmine in the eyes and smiled, "i would like for us to build the trust back up. i'm sorry too."

jasmine smiled and kissed phillipa's hand, "it's okay. i forgive you. so shall we work this out physically?"

"ugh i was waiting for you to mention that. i haven't had you between my legs in so long that it's starting to get on my nerves." phillipa smiled.


	19. jasippa [zoom meeting]

"ok, bailey and james," jasmine started, "imma need y'all to be quiet ok?"

"why?" james asked.

"me and mommy have to go to a meeting and it's super secret so you gotta be quiet." jasmine answered, "can you do that for me and mommy?"

they nodded and headed to the living room to play with their toys. jasmine smiled and headed up to the bedroom where phillipa was putting on a shirt. it was one of jasmine's sweaters. jasmine smiled and walked up behind her. she wrapped her arms around phillipa's torso and kissed her neck lovingly.

"you look good in y sweater, babe." jasmine teased.

phillipa rolled her eyes and laughed, "i know. it's one of my favorites. where are the kids?"

"they're playing downstairs in the living room. i told them we have a super secret meeting to attend which should be starting soon." jasmine explained.

"are you sure there won't be any complications with those two?" phillipa asked.

jasmine shrugged, "i mean i sure hope not because then they won't go see uncle ant later on today."

"ant's gonna get them today?"

jasmine nodded, "yep because we have some catching up to do, missy."

phillipa checked her phone and sighed, "it's time for the meeting. let's go."

phillipa kissed jasmine's cheek and walked into the office in her room. jasmine walked into the one in the big office in the other room. she typed her password in and headed to the zoom meeting. they were all going to reunite with renee for an interview. as much as jasmine missed renee, she wanted to be with her wife. she typed in the code and only renee was there.

"'sup sis." jasmine smiled.

renee looked up at the camera and smiled, "hello jasmine! how are you?"

jasmine smiled, "i'm doing great, nae. what about you?"

"i'm doing better than before. i miss you guys!" renee laughed.

"we miss you too." 

just then phillipa popped up. she was talking but she was muted.

"babe, you're muted." jasmine giggled.

phillipa glared at her through the screen, "i knew that."

jasmine raised her eyebrow, "you sure because if i'm not wrong, i heard you cussing out your computer not too long ago."

"shut up."

~

"so when did you and jasmine get married if you don't mind me asking?" the interviewer asked phillipa

phillipa smiled, "it was in october. she proposed to me at my final show. it was cliché but so worth it."

"it was not cliché! it was heartwarming and it took a lot of courage." jasmine pouted.

"they never stop arguing about it." renee smirked.

"do you two have any kids?" the interviewer asked.

"yes. we adopted two lovely children. bailey and james." jasmine answered.

"that's so sweet. now to you renee, how has life been after your leaving of the show?"

"it's been better. my children are already becoming someone in life and my husband is just as caring as always." renee smiled.

"do you three have a groupchat where you pick on everybody?"

"nah. we all just do that to each other." jasmine laughed, "it's a group effort."

"momma! bailey hit me!" james yelled from the living room.

jasmine sighed and excused herself. she walked to the living room to see tears falling from james' eyes and bailey sitting on the couch glaring at him. 

"bailey, did you hit james?" jasmine asked.

"no." bailey replied, "he hit me first."

"well if he did, why didn't you tell me?"

"because you and mommy are in a super secret meeting. i didn't want to interrupt." bailey sighed.

jasmine sighed, "ok. you two be nice and please don't try anything ok?"

they nodded. jasmine walked back into the room and sat in the chair. she unmuted herself.

"is everything alright?" renee asked.

"yeah. it's just their usual sibling rivilary." jasmine responded.

"well let's continue then." the interviewer smiled.

~

"so you guys just continued to fight each other after i said play nice?" jasmine sighed as she pressed her fingers on her temples.

bailey looked down, "sorry momma. james was bothering me. i just wanted to look at my little pony."

"james, why were you bothering bailey in the first place?" jasmine asked james.

james pouted and looked away from jasmine, "because she didn't wanna play with me. i asked her nicely and she said no."

"this is so stupid you two." jasmine rolled her eyes, "you guys got along before so why not now?"

phillipa walked downstairs to see jasmine lecturing them. she sighed and grabbed jasmine's hand. 

"they're gonna have some issues, jazzy. you know that right?" phillipa smiled.

jasmine sighed, "yeah but like...i don't want them to fight everytime though."

"i know, bubs but you can't change that. just let them be." phillipa smiled as she patted jasmine's head.

"is the super secret meeting over, momma?" james asked.

"yeah but me and mommy have a super duper secret meeting in the bedroom tonight so make sure you guys are occupied." jasmine told them.

"how come mommy is always screaming when you guys have the meeting?" bailey asked.

"because the meetings are always fun. anyways, you guys need to get ready because uncle ant is coming over to get you two." phillipa answered as she rushed them upstairs. 

bailey and james went upstairs to their rooms while jasmine and phillipa stayed downstairs.

"soundproof the bedroom?" jasmine asked.

"soundproof the bedroom." phillipa nodded.


	20. jasippa [hugs from behind 1]

phillipa was in the kitchen trying to make some spaghetti. she has all the things she needs but she just can't seem to actually try to use the things. she sighed and started to fill a pan with water. she set it on the stove and waited for it to boil. she heard bailey and james come in from playing outside. bailey walked in and james did soon after.

"hey mommy!" bailey smiled.

phillipa smiled back, "hello sweeties. did you guys have fun outside?"

bailey nodded, "yes but james got hurt."

phillipa's eyes widened, "what? how bad?"

"it's just a little scratch on my knee, mommy." james replied as he showed her the small cut on his knee.

that put phillipa's mind to rest, "ok. you guys go upstairs while i make some dinner."

the kids ran upstairs while giggling. phillipa noticed the water was boiling so she opened the pack of noodles and poured them in. after some minutes, she began to stir the noodles. she was focused on the pan that she didn't even hear when jasmine walked in. she only noticed when she felt her arms wrap around her. jasmine placed her face in the crook of phillipa's neck. 

"hello jasmine." phillipa smiled.

"why hello my beautiful wife i wake up to everyday. how are you?" jasmine asked.

"focused. well, i was focused until you walked in and hugged me." phillipa replied.

"so it's my fault?" jasmine teased.

phillipa laughed a little, "yes. it is."

jasmine pouted, "well, you look like you needed it so i'm here to provide you with it." 

phillipa smiled and placed her hand on top of one of jasmine's hand, "i know. thank you."

"you're welcome." jasmine grinned.


End file.
